lord of the rings junior
by Midnight slayer 99
Summary: After the fellowship return they go back to there normal life get married have kids but when the kids of Sam,Merry and Pippen are sent on a quest to mordor to destroy the sword of evil what will happen with new twist around every corner. Please review if you want more
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own lord of the rings all i own is bits of the plot this is kind of my first fanfic so plz read and be nice... **__

_**Lord of the rings junior**_

Well I bet you have heard about the story of the fellow ship but never found out what happened next. Well it pretty simple when Frodo left everything went back to normal. Sam as you know was married and had two daughters and soon later a son who he named Bilbo. Pippen married diamond and had a daughter called belladonna but people called her bell she was named after someone in the took family who married a Baggins. Merry married Estella and he had a kid called William. Bilbo Gamgee was the oldest at the age of 31 then William Bradybuck was 29 and bell took was 25.

Bell pov

I woke up and tied my long brown hair back I picked out my normal clothes some trousers and a top yep I know what you're thinking but she's a hobbit lass well I grow up with my cousin William or as every one called him will so I was more in to hang upside down I trees and racing in the field so wearing a dress wasn't a great idea. That and I had plans today I was helping plan Samwise Gamgees birthday with will and Bilbo. I set off out of my room ate breakfast with my mother and farther then set off to the village square. When there I talked to will and Bilbo then we stared to plan I was putting up decorations and helping make food then we all stopped for second breakfast and stared again strait after. Soon we were finished and just need to make sure everyone came. I woke up late that morning missing first breakfast so i ate second breakfast and head for the forest were will and Bilbo were waiting for me to come. We were waiting for hours when Gandalf finally came. We travelled to the village square and helped him set up the tent for the fireworks.

The party came and we were ready to start my mother made me put on a dress but I was ok with it this was for a party. We all made are way to the party were we danced and ate for hours then me and will went to the fireworks tent we ran around trying to pick a firework when we found a massive red one we stuck it in the ground and set it off then we relived we were still in the tent. Suddenly there were lots off screaming and then a lot more cheering me and will were busy laughing then Gandalf grabbed are ears and dragged us off to do the dishes. Sam did a speech then it was over. Gandalf stayed in the shire for a bit then one day my farther, merry and Sam had to talk me being me i had to listen in.

Gandalf: Aragon has found a sword

Sam: a sword what does that have to do with anything?

Gandalf: it is more dangerous than the ring it's self

Merry: that's bad so what we going to do

Gandalf: a quest

Pippen: quest don't you think were a bit old Gandalf

Gandalf: I was think your children could go

Merry: well William could go he has always wanted to go on a adventure

Sam: well my two daughters are married and have kids so i think they may stay but Bilbo would do as good as the man he is named after

Pippen: well I believe bell is strong and brave but i will have to ask her

I smile form behind the door then I hear more voices

Gandalf: maybe you should ask her she has heard the whole conversation

Suddenly the door swings open and I'm left there smiling

Pippen: so

"Yes yes yes" I yell

Gandalf: well I think this means we should get every on together and send you off now

Before morning you will be carrying the sword to mordor to destroy it but people will be after it so we must go.

Gandalf gets me will and Bilbo ready to go and sends use off to meet him at the prancing pony. So we start walking out of the shire scared and alone of what was to come...

**Hope you liked chapter one I will be writhing more so if you like it comment and if you don't tell me why and I will try to make the next chapter more interesting plz comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people once again I don't own lotr all I own is bits of the plot**

**Chapter 2 I was so happy to see I got a review on my first fan fiction so I am writing chapter 2 **

A close escape and missing hobbits

We were walking for ages in the forests Bilbo being the oldest was trusted with the sword so me and Will had are bags with food and cloths. We had been walking for a week only stopping to eat and sleep it was awful sleeping on the floors I couldn't wait to get to the prancing pony. Will me and Bilbo were just setting up when we heard the sounds of a horse I looked at my friends with fear then popped my head over the hill so I could see the road the first thing I could see was a tall man in a black suit on top of a black horse I was about to scream when I was dragged down to the floor by Will. I court my breath and told them what I had seen they looked as scared as I felt. We stared to repack so we could get out of there when I heard more sounds of horses moving they were three of the black riders as we choice to call them. We ended up leaving some food behind and legging it through the trees when we came to a building the prancing pony finally.

We went to the gates and a man opened a flap to see where we were "em down here" I mutter he opened the gates and looked down at use "isn't it a bit late for three hobbits to be so far from the shire and with a long lass like ya self" he says " hey I'm not here to be insulted" i shout "oh sorry lassie so what is ya names and why ya here" the man at the gate asked with confusion "ah we are em I'm Bilbo em Underhill" he says " this is bell butcher" Bilbo says pointing at me "and last Will em overhill" murmurs Bilbo as I laugh at the names "but are business is our own" adds Will "ok young hobbits just asking you have to be safe round here" says the man.

We get in and buy a room with the money we had with us then order some food. We eat our food glad to have warm food inside us then I yawn Will looks at me and smiles "you tired Bell" he asks I nod and head up to our room where I fall asleep as soon as I lie down.

Bilbo's pov

Bell goes to bed and me and Will stay at the table I look around the room it was bigger than a hobbit hole that was for sure I carry on looking around when I see a man sat in the corner looking at us "em who is the man it the corner" I ask Will "I don't know" he says not looking up from his drink "ask someone" he says this time looking at me. As I turn to ask someone the man from the corner grabs me and will "Gandalf has sent me to take you to Rivendell to talk to the elves" whispers the stranger we stand to leave with the man as we pick up are bags and the sword Will pats me on the back "what about Bell" he says "she will stay here there is no time to wake her she will be safer here too" says the stranger. I look at the stairs with worry and guilt but do as he says we follow him out the door and end up walking for ages until we end up in a clearing were we set up camp. I sit at the edge I can't sleep at all so I end up staying up I talk to the stranger a bit then I hear a noise suddenly the strange man runs to the trees and hits something with a sword then there is a gasp from Will as he runs to the trees and moans.

Bells pov just after will and Bilbo leave

I wake up and walk down the stairs to the bar to talk with Bilbo and Will to see they are not there I look around then run to the room they were nowhere to be seen. I Make my way to the bar "excuse me sir have you seen the two hobbits I came in with" I ask the barman "they left an hour ago with some man" he says I look to the door and set off looking for my lost friends. I spend hours looking for them when I come near a clearing and in the middle were Will Bilbo and some random man. I smile and walk to the clearing suddenly something hits me head and I fall unconscious on the forest floor.

Chapter two finished hope you liked it left you with a cliff hanger there didn't i well read on the find out and plz comment I'm begging you.


End file.
